5 and 1: Shore Leave
by Lady Stars
Summary: 5 of the stupidest things Kirk made Spock do and the 1 thing Spock didn't regret. MxM slash!


DISCLAIMER: We don't own Star Trek, but if we did these sort of things would happen regularly.

Written by Wassupkiba: Baseball, paintball, skydiving, and parts of Jacuzzi.

Written by Lady Stars: Ice skating, snowball fight, and parts of Jacuzzi.

Whoot!! Collabs are awesome! Check out our other love child, Spockcicle, on Kiba-chan's profile!!

* * *

Of all the things they could do on shore leave, Kirk just had to do these things:

1.

"Look, I'm sorry Spock! I didn't know Vulcan hair would hold it like that!" Kirk tried once again to apologize to the apparently livid science officer.

"Aw, look at it this way, Spock. Now you have beautiful neon pink highlights!" McCoy chuckled, and before he broke out in full on laughter he turned and returned to the Medical Bay

"This is the last time I let you talk me into ANYTHING Captain." Spock said as emotionally devoid as possible before stalking away, the side of his black hair dyed pink.

EARLIER THAT DAY:

"Captain, why are we doing something so-" came a fuzzy voice over a microphone inserted into Kirk' ear.

"Illogical?" he interrupted, smirking, speaking into the headset that was built into his helmet, "and come on Beta Panther, have fun! My code name is-""I know your code name, Captain."

"Good! Then use it!"

"Yes Capt-I mean Alpha Lion." Spock said begrudgingly, as he crouched, waiting for the signal of the 'all clear'.

"OK, come on. If we can make it to that group of trees we can hunker down for a bit and get our bearings." He lifted his armored arm, waved his gloved hand quickly, and readjusted his gun. Spock couldn't see the man's face behind the helmet and goggles, but he could hear his voice. He was having the time of his life, even his words sounded like he was smiling ear to ear.

'_Capture the flag' he said. 'Kind of like a spy mission' he said. 'Paintball is relaxing' he said. That man said more illogical things in that conversation then a Romulan would in his lifetime. _he muttered inwardly, while scanning the under growth, looking for any signs of the opposing team, the K-9's.

It was too late when his Vulcan eyesight picked up the faintest shimmer of a trip wire. "ALPHA LION!" he shouted when a net shot up, the captain inside.

"Don't move Beta Panther." came a command behind him, the barrel of a paint ball gun dug slightly into his back. "I do believe this means we win.

"Not in the slightest, Alpha Jackal." Spock lifted off his black helmet to get a better view. Quickly he swung around, smacking McCoy's gun out of his hands with his helmet.

Turning, he shot another person (probably Beta Wolf, Sulu), before grabbing the rope holding the net, and his Captain, in place. Quickly he untied the bow knot, and caught the man as he fell. Off they ran, Spock's helmet completely forgotten…

Later, as the sun began to sink under Earths horizon, Alpha Lion and Beta Panther slowed to a walk as they navigated the wilderness. Correcting their path, they were only half a mile away from the coordinates they designated as 'The Flag' and only have 20 minutes at most to get there.

In the beginning, they set up the rules and those coordinates that were to be the Flag. The Feline team would attempt to reach that point before twilight (thus capturing the flag) all the while the K-9s would try to stop or slow them. A shot to the helmet or chest counted as a 'Kill shot' in which the person shot would have to notify the other person on the team and sit out the rest of the game.

It seem simple to the logical Vulcan, who memorized the landscape from a topographic map before they started, but it seemed, even with his logic and intellect, Jim still managed to get them lost.

A crackle and a snap. Holding up his hand, Spock motioned for Alpha Lion to wait as he scouted ahead. Perfect! They weren't quite as lost as they thought they were! How they got BEHIND the 'Flag' stumped Spock, but who cares? They would finally be out of the forest!

Just like Kirk had before, Spock lifted his armored arm, waved his gloved hand quickly twice, and swiftly started running towards the K-9's who were guarding the 'Flag'. As Kirk would put it, guns were blazing. Paint pellets flew everywhere, people were diving and yelling and gunshots echoed through the forest.

"SCOTTY! NOW!" Shouted Alpha Lion into a communicator, but it was too late. Just as the light the began to shine around them, and Kirk donned a large breath taking smile, Spock was hit.

A bright pink paint splatter covered the side of his Vulcan face, evident of Beta Wolf's (Sulu's) flawless aim with a Paintball sniper rifle.

* * *

2

There is a reason there isn't a Vulcan Baseball team. The reason you ask? Logic.

It's not logical to throw around a ball the size of a fist, and trying to hit it with a club, only to achieve the right to run around a large misshapen circle trying to outrun the opposite team to get to a small pentagon laid in the dirt.

Yes. A highly illogical game.

Why he, in all his logical glory, was dressed in a 'Red Sox' uniform was beyond him. Spock stepped out of the Men's dressing room, a faint shade of green graced his high cheekbones.

He remembered the conversation he had with his captain about accepting shore leave here on Earth, but what he couldn't remember was when he agreed to play this highly illogical game.

"Aw, come on Spock! Cheer up! It's only a game of ball." His captain smiled, his eyes laughing. He could feel his cheeks heating up to a nice emerald when the man before him slammed a cap of some kind onto his head and patted his shoulder roughly before running off to the 'pitching mound'.

_Humans are prone to physical contact…he meant nothing more then encouragement from such an act. Calm yourself. _Spock thought logically before taking a deep breath and joining his 'team' on the field, quelling the urge to molest his captain.

"FOUL!" shouted McCoy an hour later, as he stood from his umpire crouch. His hand whipped up, tugging his cap off his head harshly as his blue eyes followed the arching ball.

By this time Spock had be shifted to the far left, since his catching skills…well, it's safe to say he'll never make the pros. From his position, he wouldn't be bothered to catch many balls, so it gave him ample time to think logically…and stare at Kirk's strong form each time his arm slung back and whipped forward, throwing the ball with unbelievable speed. Ever since Uhura went 'PMSing-Bitch' when they broke up, his eyes seemed to have a way of finding his Captain. It was at this time when his mind was centered on his superior officer that the foul was called.

The last thing he heard was Kirk shouting, "DUCK!" before pain shot through his head and he blacked out.

"Spock?"

"Green hobgoblin?!"

"Spock?!"

Voices rang though his throbbing head. They seemed to be repeating themselves over and over. Finally he opened his eyes allowing them to focus unto the faces of his friends and colleagues. Opening his mouth, he said one thing before blacking out once more:

"I did not see an aquatic bird, Captain."

* * *

3.

Lying flat on his back, Spock stared up at the sky for what seemed like the tenth time that day, even though he knew it was only the 3rd occurrence. Jim's face appeared in his line of vision with a cheeky smirk displayed on his features.

_How does he manage to talk me into these situations? _Spock wondered as he sat up.

----------------

Spock walked into the living room of Kirk's home in Iowa to find the man no where in sight. He looked throughout the house without success. A frown on his face, he peered out a window finally finding his Captain. He was gliding across the ice on a pair of shoes with blades attached to the bottom.

Shaking his head, Spock thought, _Of course the Captain would find a way to endanger himself mere feet away from his house._ Spock went down the stair and shoved his feet into a pair of boots before leaving the house. He walked around the yard to the back where Kirk was.

"Captain, what, exactly, are you doing?" Spock stood at the edge of the frozen pond with his hands clasped behind his back. In response, the man grinned and skated over to him, coming to an abrupt stop.

"I'm ice skating!! Aren't you gonna put yours on?" Kirk asked, jerking his head to indicate the other set of peculiar shoes. Spock walked over to the small snow mound and picked them up by their laces, eyeing the sharp blades at the bottom.

"What are they and why do they have eating utensils on the bottoms?" He wondered, looking past the blades to stare at Jim. Whatever his Captain had in mind, it was most likely unsafe and he'd find a way to damage himself.

"They're ice skates, Spock. And the blades aren't knives you eat with."

"Ice skates." The Vulcan repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the blades at the bottom let you glide across the ice. It's fun, weren't you watching? Put 'em on!" Jim smiled eagerly, the smile that made Spock's heart jump and his ears flush green. Spock kicked off a boot and inserted his foot into the skate, fastening the strings quickly. Placing his foot on the ground, he attempted to lift his other foot without becoming unbalanced. Sighing, he sat on the frozen ground and pulled the shoe on.

Getting to his feet was a challenge Spock had not expected. Jim glided around the pond while he waited, laughing at the wobbling Vulcan. Spock walked unsteadily to the edge of the pond, hesitant to step onto it. Jim was in front of him once more, beckoning for him to go onto the ice. Spock looked into his captain's smiling aqua eyes and took his first step onto the ice. He lifted his other foot to step on and gasped when he slid forward. Pin wheeling his arms, he fell off balance and went crashing to the ground.

Eyes wide, he propped himself up on his elbows to stare at Jim who was trying hard not to snicker. Jim skated a bit closer to him and offered his hand. Spock stared at it like it was a foreign object.

"C'mon, I'll teach you." Spock swore there was a dare in his voice, as if Kirk knew Spock would never allow _James T. Kirk_ to teach him anything. Spock grabbed the offered hand and permitted Jim to haul him to his feet.

"It's just like walking, except you glide each step." Gripping Spock's hand tightly, he began to skate forward with his First Officer in tow. Taking a chance, the Vulcan lifted his foot, sliding on one foot for a moment before putting the opposite foot down. Jim squeezed his hand slightly, breaking Spock's concentration. A bump in the ice sent him askew. He let go of Jim's hand, not wanting to drag him down as he fell.

Jim skated in a circle, coming to a stop next to Spock, concern evident on his features. "Are you okay?" He asked. When Spock nodded he said, "C'mon, let's give it another go."

Sighing, Spock stood on the skates. Jim grabbed his hand without thinking, causing a green flush to highlight Spock's cheekbones. This time, the Vulcan concentrated on the ice, not allowing any distractions. Soon, it became a rhythm, one foot then the other, glide, glide. On the turns, he stay on his right foot for a longer period of time than the left. So, when Jim asked if he was ready to try it on his own, Spock felt prepared to go around the ice by himself. What he wasn't expecting was how much he had depended on Kirk. When the warm, human hand left his, it felt as if his whole center was thrown off. That was the third time he ended up on the ground, facing the sky.

Jim entered his vision, wearing a smirk. "I won't let you go this time." He promised as he helped Spock up once again.

"Why you choose to endanger yourself in such a matter is beyond me. It is not logical." Spock informed the captain as they glided around the pond. Jim gave Spock his smile, the one Spock liked to think was reserved for him. The Vulcan had never seen his superior officer smile at anyone the way he smile at Spock. It filled his stomach with butterflies. Most illogical, but pleasant.

"This isn't really dangerous. It's for fun!" Kirk told him again. His eyes widened when he lurched forward, the toe-pick catching on a slight indent on the surface of the pond. Spock wobbled as Jim gripped his hand, dragging him down. For a moment, his world remained up right, but soon it was tilted and he saw nothing but white.

Pushing himself up, he gazed at the Captain's face located between his hands. Opening his mouth he retorted, "No, Captain, this is not dangerous at all." He rolled off Jim and into the snow bank they were currently lying in. Jim sat up and glared at him. Slowly, his features changed from annoyed to secretly pleased.

"What, Spock? You didn't enjoy it?" Jim leaned in, his face shockingly close to the Vulcan's. Not for the last time that day, emerald colored his cheeks as he turned away from the most irritating man he knew.

"While it was a new experience, I don't believe I'd describe it as 'fun', Captain." Spock said calmly, unlacing the skates. He glanced over at the Captain, who remained silent, beaming. "Yes, Captain?"

"You didn't say if you enjoyed it or not." Jim nagged.

"The experience was…enjoyable."

* * *

4.

Wind whipped at their bodies, crammed into the 21st century styled plane. Spock gulped as he stared out at the landscape that quickly sped by. Why did he let the Captain talk him into such events?

The heavy pack strapped to his back was jostled as Jim did another one-over. "Ok, Spock! Your chute's all set. You ready?""You are asking if I am prepared to jump out of a plane, only to freefall hundreds of feet, then hope a thin sheet of vinyl will slow my decent enough so I do not die on impact?""I'll take that as a yes."

"That is not my AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he cried when Kirk grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the small aircraft.

"THIS IS NOT ENJOYABLE, CAPTAIN!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the whistling wind. His eyes were screwed shut, as his Vulcan mind calculated the odds of him surviving the fall.

Realizing the probability wasn't good, his human side took over and he flipped out. With chilled hands, Spock fumbled around his front, looking for the clasp that would release said vinyl sheet, he ignored Kirk's protests about it being 'too early in the fall'.

With a sharp tug he pulled the para-line…only to have nothing happen. _That can not be good…_ he thought as he turned his head slightly to see nothing but sky behind him. _That is most definitely not good!_

"Spock?" Kirk's eyes widened as he realized what happened. Spock's chute wasn't connected to his release line! They were falling fast, coming to the point of parachute discharge, causing an immediate reaction from Jim.

Without thinking, Kirk turned his body slightly, trying to get closer to the Vulcan, shouting, "Take my hand! Forget the damn Vulcan love hand shit and take my hand NOW!"

Reaching out, unable to argue about his planet's customs of showing affection due to immense fear, he took Jims warm large hands. Suddenly he was tugged under the captain's body, his arms wrapped around him protectively.

"Hold on tight, Spock! I'm going to let go of you so I can release my chute and it _will_ jolt us. Ready?"

Tightening his grip, blushing a bright jade, Spock nodded silently. The movement that shook them was more then a jolt, causing Spock to shout "JIM!". It took everything Spock had not to let go of the man he was clutching. His arms wrapped around Kirk's shoulders and their legs intertwined , his face buried into the human's neck, trying to hold onto his sanity and logic.

He refused to move until Kirk said, "Move your legs! We are about to land and I need to do it at a run."Spock nodded, not picking up his head from the Captain's neck, tickling Kirk with his hair as it brushed his chin. _Did he just chuckle?! _though Spock was freaking out at the moment, he could have sworn Kirk just laughed. How could a person laugh at a time like this?!

"This is it!" was not much a warning, and Spock and Jim went tumbling into the ground. Suddenly a crushing force landed on Spock, as the chute billowed around him.

"Excuse me Captain. I think you should know: that is NOT my phaser."

"GAH! Sorry! I didn't mean-" he paused, his eyes staring into the Vulcans darker ones. Suddenly the corner of his eyes crinkled and Jim broke out in a huge grin.

"Uh…your hand…it's still there…" Spock shifted uncomfortably."You called me Jim!" he sat up, removing said limb and started to laugh his ass off.

"I most certainly did no such thing Captain."

"You totally called me Jim! Do it again!"

"No."

* * *

5.

"What is the purpose of this game?" Spock asked when he was put in line beside Sulu. Jim and Dr. McCoy stood in front of them.

"It's a snowball fight. I don't think there is a purpose. You just throw snowballs at each other until there's a truce or someone gives." McCoy shrugged as he explained. Facing his friend, the doctor held out a hand. "Rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins picks first."

"You're on!" Jim grinned, sure that his luck would hold out. He was proved wrong when Bones won. Grinning triumphantly, he face the line of troops. Spock, Sulu, Chekhov, and Uhura…

"Spock, Chekhov, you're with me." The Vulcan stood beside the doctor stiffly, noting the fall of his captain's shoulders. They were brought back up when he was joined by Sulu and Uhura.

"BATTLE STATIONS!!" The man bellowed and he took off, followed by his reinforcements. McCoy ran to the other side of the area with Chekhov close behind him. Spock ran to catch up, confused by what was happening. He crouched behind a small barricade next to his companions. They were making small balls out of the snow.

"C'mon Spock, don't just sit there!" McCoy snapped. Spock began forming the ammunition with them when something cold and wet struck the side of his head. Shocked, he looked up to see Kirk waving excitedly, shouting something that sounded oddly like 'I got him!'.

McCoy got up on his knees and flung one of their weapons with great force, watching it soar directly into Jim's face. Spock frowned and gripped the doctor's arm.

"I do not approve of you firing on the Captain that way." Spock informed him.

"Spock, you green-" McCoy took a deep breath, calming himself before continuing, "Spock, that's how the game is played."

"Illogical…"Spock muttered, releasing the man's arm. "Simulating war this way."

Chekhov looked stunned. "It is for fun, sir." He offered him a snowball. "Try it."

Spock accepted the snowball and looked up to see white mush flying into his face. There was a cheer of success as he wiped the melting snow off his face. Determined, he pulled his arm back and slung it forward, targeting the laughter. A small scream of shock followed. Spock looked up to see a slightly stunned Uhura glaring at him across the distance. He gulped. It had been a while since they broke their relationship off, but perhaps the girl still harbored enmity for him. That was answered when he saw a snowball headed directly for him. He ducked beneath the shelter, the missile flying over his head.

It did not take long for a full-fledged war to break out with snow missiles flying every which way. It was during this commotion that Jim went missing. Spock first noticed that fact when he saw Sulu and Uhura, but no Kirk every time he got to his knees to fire another snowball.

_Where could he have-_ Spock's train of thought was interrupted when he felt a hand grip the collar of his jacket, yanking him back. He gasped and arched his back when icy snow was shoved down his shirt, freezing his bare skin. _I found the captain._ Spock thought grimly as he stood to face the man who was currently laughing his ass off. The Vulcan stooped and picked up a snow ball, advancing on his superior officer. He crushed the snow against Kirk's face, slightly amused inwardly by the man's reaction. He gasped and brought his hands to his face, wiping the cold snow off swiftly. Jim glared at Spock standing there, unsure of what was to happen next.

With a growl, Kirk launched himself at Spock, who caught him, not wanting his captain to be injured. They rolled around in the snow for a bit, Spock hiding the fact the he was finding being on top of Jim pleasurable. It didn't take long for Spock to win, being much stronger than Kirk. He had the captain pinned when snow made contact with the side of his face once more. Shocked, Spock looked up to see Uhura casually tossing a snowball up and down.

Taking his chance, Jim overpowered the Vulcan using the element of surprise, lying on top of him. He shouted, "Dog pile!!" and the captain was quickly joined by the members of his crew, crushing the Science Officer of the Enterprise.

"Having fun yet, Spock?" Jim whispered in his ear. Although Spock wouldn't admit it, Spock didn't mind having Jim on top of him.

* * *

+1.

Heat simmered along his spine, the oxygen bubbles danced on his skin. Though his planet had scarce water supplies, the hot sensations reminded him of home. _Maybe the Captain _could_ pick relaxing things to do on shore leave…_

Spock sighed contently, finally letting down his emotional barriers as he sunk lower into the tub of water called a Jacuzzi. Invented in 1968, Spock couldn't help but want to go back in time and hug Roy Jacuzzi, the man who conceived such a wonderful thing.

His pointed ears perked up when he heard footsteps coming from the changing room. McCoy was with an injured Ensign onboard the Enterprise, Kirk was supposed to be in the hotel room, sleeping, and Chekhov had a strange fear of hot water.

His Vulcan body tensed, despite the massaging jets of water, as he waited for the unknown person revealed himself…_or herself…Uhura still won't leave me alone since we split…_

A soft humming preceded the person, and Spock let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Captain? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Heh…couldn't seem to fall asleep. Besides that, why are you in a hot tub?" he asked before removing his towel and placing it on a side bench."Most Vulcans are fond of them. I apologize for your lack of sleep, Captain."

"For the last time Spock, call me Jim. That is my name, ya know." he said stubbornly, knowing full well it would go unheeded. As he stepped unto the first step, his foot became submerged under the heated, bubbling water. "Ahhhhh…."It took all of Spock's will power not to violate the man before him. The face he made…oh, how he loved the face Kirk just made, with his eyes have lidded, his mouth slightly open, releasing a soft moan of pleasure. Even full Vulcans would have stared, so a half human, half Vulcan one was no exception.

Kirk stepped down farther still into the deepest part with a splash. Now he was drenched with hot water up to his toned, muscled chest, the steam rising around his waist, the beads of water cascading down his flat stomach. Oh yes, all his Vulcan self restraint went into his Don't-Molest-Captain-Kirk section of his mind.

"You find the water…pleasurable?" Spock said, deliberately picking the last word, letting it hang on his lips. Apparently his attempt at a sexy drawl was ignored when captain did nothing more then close his eyes and sink down into the seat next to Spock with a nod.

Suddenly the pair was joined by a scantly clad woman donning a white apron with a pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Why, hello boys. What can I get you tonight, Jimmy?" She asks, leaning over the edge of the tub, deliberately showing more then necessary. At the name 'Jimmy', Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"The usual," and before she could turn towards the Vulcan he said, "Make that two. And make one of those a double.""Sure, Jimmy. Kahlua?""Of course, Tina. Thanks," He said, without ever opening his eyes. She waltzed back through the swinging door from whence she came leaving a highly confused Vulcan in her wake.

"Jimmy? Captain, why do you allow that person to call you such an illogical nickname?""Because it would take too much time and effort to get her to stop."

_Wait a minute. He won't spend the time or effort on a voluptuous woman, but the Captain would on me? That's a new development. _Spock thought. He turned his eyes towards the man next to him, taking him in. His golden skin was glistening with dew as the mist danced around him, his hair softly tussled from his own hand running through it, he even allowed his dark eyes to wander down to his Captain's red swim trunks.

…_Swim Trunks?! Oh shit. _Spock silently panicked as he realized something that slipped his mind before. Not all humans are comfortable about bathing together nude. Especially MALE humans.

Of course on Vulcan, it was logical to view the body as art, not a sexual tool, but everything was different here on Earth. He had no idea how Kirk would react when he found out his first officer was completely and utterly naked under the water's bubbling surface.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Kirk suddenly stood up and turned around. Apparently the woman came back with a tray carrying two drinks of some sorts. Steam rose from the chalice-like cups, giving hint that the contents were heated. After thanking the woman and sending her on her merry way, Kirk settled back down and handed Spock one of cups.

Sniffing it, he couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Captain?""My name is Jim, and what's the matter?" he asked, taking a careful sip, as if not to burn his tongue."Captain, what is this liquid? It's smell is memorable, but I can't quite place it."

"Just try it Spock. Try it, THEN I'll tell you." he chuckled as he winked, his smile causing butterflies in the Vulcan's stomach. Not wanting to upset the captain, Spock took a hesitant sip, the liquid warming his mouth and throat as it ran down his esophagus. Hints of liquor waltzed upon his tongue, still masking the other flavor.

"This is delicious!" He stated before quickly taking another sip, careful not to burn his lips on the hot drink. Something in the drink seemed strangely familiar, yet what memory it sparked, he wasn't sure. He glanced over at Jim and did a double take. It seemed as if his captain was glistening. Spock smiled, toying over those two words. _His captain…MY captain…_ He ran his eyes up and down Jim's muscled torso as he raised the goblet to his lips.

Jim was well aware of the Vulcan eyes watching him although his lids were shut. He smiled softly as the warm water swirled around him, the cool breeze playing across his shoulders raising goose bumps. He set the glass down on a small table beside the Jacuzzi."So, Spock?" Jim drawled, his fingertips drawing pictures on the water's surface.

"Yes, Jim?"

Jim's eyes flew open and he eyed the Vulcan. He could see his drink was more than half gone through the clear chalice. Smirking, he let his head loll back, exposing his neck. He peered at Spock through half-lidded eyes.

"See anything you like?" Jim flicked his wrist, indicating his golden chest, his eyes sliding shut.

Spock took another sip from the glass in his fingers, watching the other man over the lip. He set the cup next to Jim's and reached out for his Captain. Looping an arm behind Kirk's back, he dragged him through the water to position him on his lap. Jim's sapphire globes were wide as the Vulcan slowly traced his jaw line.

"Indeed I do Jim." Spock leaned forward, inhaling deeply. Jim smelled of cinnamon and…he took another deep breath, nuzzling Jim's neck. Cinnamon and peppermint. _An odd combination…but delicious._ Spock decided.

"Are you alright, Spock?" Jim tried to shift his weight without success. Spock had him in a vice-like grip. "You aren't drunk…Vulcan's don't get drunk on alcohol." He was slightly confused.

"No, Jim, Vulcan's do not get intoxicated from alcohol. We do, however, fall under the influence of chocolate." Spock laid a soft kiss on Jim's neck, raising goose bumps all down the man's arms.

"…Chocolate. Damn…" Jim swore when Spock told him. "Spock, stop." The Vulcan's grip tightened, refusing to let go.

He traced soft kisses up the side of his neck causing Jim to softly moan, before whispering in his ear, "Not yet. And what's wrong? Don't you like this?"

"I do, but you aren't in your right mind. You just downed an entire glass spiked hot chocolate."

"Hm…fascinating.""Yeah, now let me g-" as Jim wiggled in Spock's lap, attempting to get free, he noticed something. Something that caused his eyes to widen and a crimson flush to grace his features. "Spock? Are you naked?"Mh-hmm." he hummed into the man's neck, before continuing "It is logical for one to be rid of clothes when bathing."

"Listen Spock. Damnit listen!" he got one of his arms free and pushed the man's face away from his collar.

"What is it? Is it not logical for us to be together? You are obviously attracted to me and from our position now, you should realize that I am attracted to you. Why should we not proceed?"

"Spock, this-it just doesn't feel right." Spock frowned, his brown eyes disapproving. Jim sighed, "I can't take advantage of you while you are in this state. It feels wrong. What if it's just the chocolate talking and you regret it later…Damn, that sounds weird." Kirk mumbled the last part to himself. Normally, it was alcohol doing the talking for you, not _chocolate_.

Spock traced his lips with his thumb as he shook his head. "You are incorrect, Jim. Do you recall, four years ago Lieutenant Uhura and I broke off our private relationship?"

"…Yesss…" Jim was unsure of where this conversation was going.

"It was because I was no longer attracted to her. Do you know why she was no longer appealing, Jim?" Spock allowed his fingers to run along the other man's cheek.

"…Nooo…" By this point, however dense he was, Jim had realized what exactly Spock was getting at. He was also fairly certain that Spock knew what those soft caresses were doing to him as well.

"She was desirable no more because of you, Jim." Spock repositioned Jim on his lap so that he straddling him. "Everything about you seemed annoying: your rash actions, your so very human emotions, and how your illogical decisions saved us all so often. But it wasn't you that I found annoying. It was how easily you surfaced my emotions, causing me to think irrationally and illogically." The Vulcan smirked. "How could some _human_ cause me to lose sight of logic and reason that way? How could _you_, James Tiberius Kirk, cause me to feel so alive and…"

Spock leaned in, pressing his lips to Jim's. Drawing away swiftly, he continued, "And make me want to do that." Jim's eyes were wide, his lips parted.

"You…You just kissed me…" Jim maintained the deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Yes, I did." Spock tangled his finger's in Jim's hair, bringing his face closer. "Do you want to do it again?"

Spock held perfectly still as Jim slowly drew in. He could feel his warm breath playing across his cheek, could see the droplets of water hanging in his hair. The world around them was frozen as Jim halted, his lips so close to his own.

Everything around them melted away, leaving them stuck in that moment. Their lips crashed together as their will caved, Spock holding the man close, refusing to give an inch, keeping Jim as near as possible.

Spock broke the kiss with murmured complaints from Jim. "Give me your hand." Spock's voice was deep, his breathing ragged. Jim brought his hand out of the water and held it up. Spock shaped his hand and pressed his first two fingers against Jim's.

The sensation was unlike any other. Jim could feel everything from that center point, but the thing that excited him the most was the emotion running through the action. He could feel Spock's overwhelming desire to take him there, his want, his need. The protectiveness that Spock had for him was explained, the reason Spock accompanied him on missions, and why he had risked so much to save him on several accounts. Jim never realized just how much Vulcan's kept hidden and suppressed until that moment when Spock's emotional barriers disappeared, flooding Jim with overpowering sensations.

Spock let their hands fall apart as Jim stared at him with awe. "I never…" the captain started, but Spock silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Now you know." he whispered, caressing the man's cheek. Jim went back for another kiss.

While one hand remained on the Vulcan's strong shoulder, Kirk allowed his other hand to trace down the pale man's chest, farther still, down the mans abs.

Softly moaning into the kiss, Spock unknowingly urged Jim farther by arching his back slightly into the feather light touches. His eyes whipped open when Jim's hands delved under the water to caress his…phaser…

"Jim-!" he moaned into the kiss. Jim took his chance, shoving his tongue into the Vulcan's mouth. Fighting for dominance, neither of the hot, sweaty men noticed voices coming from the changing room beyond.

Removing his lips from the Vulcan's, Kirk tilted his head, kissing along his jaw line, slightly lifting his hips as if giving silent permission. Spock's hands wandered down Jims sides, feeling the strong muscles under the soft, wet skin as they made their descent to Jims waistline. Hooking his pale thumbs under the elastic waistband of the red swim trunks, Spock was about to rip them off his Captain when suddenly-

"I finished with the ensign and I figured I come down for a-HOLY SHIT MY RETINAS!" McCoy's hand flew to his eyes as he turned around, a bright red blush spread across his face. "What are you DOING?!"

"I believe Jim would call it, 'Hot man sex' Doctor. And you are interrupting the good part." Spock replied, his cheeks and ears emerald, never removing his hands from Jim's waistband. He adjusted his grip, sliding the man forward.

"I know what it is! You're a damn Vulcan, though!" Bones cursed, trying to remove the scarring image from his mind.

"I believe that has been-" His breath hitched as Jim thrust his hips forward, rubbing against him in a most…pleasing…way.

McCoy began to step backwards, saying, "Don't you think you should do…_that_…in someplace **private**?!"

Jim placed his mouth near the Vulcan's ear, his lips tickling as he whispered, "Maybe that'd be better." His tongue flicked out tentatively, running along the points. Spock gasped and if it were possible, his flush would deepen. "Interesting effect, Spock."

"Perhaps a private room would be best." Spock moaned softly when Jim bit the tip of his ear. Jim reached behind the Vulcan, pulling a towel off a hook. He stood quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist, cursing the clinging, wet swim trunks.

Spock turned slightly in the water, snagging the other towel. He covered himself swiftly, ensuring nothing was seen. The couple stepped carefully out of the Jacuzzi holding hands, loving the electric pulses sent through their bodies.

"Later, Bones," Jim said with a suggestive wink. The doctor's jaw dropped as he watched the two men disappear into the hotel.

"Is there something I can do for you, Lenny?" Tina walked up to the man holding a pad of paper. Eyes wide, he turned to the waitress.

"Ye-" McCoy started, pausing to clear his throat. "Yeah…Ch…change the water in that Jacuzzi." He pointed with a shaking hand. Tina looked at the hot tub with confusion.

"Lenny, is something wrong?" The waitress lay a manicured hand on the doctor's shoulder with concern.

"This whole damn place is screwed up!" The doctor threw his arms in the air. Turning on his heel, he muttered, "And people wonder why I don't take shore leave! Damn hobgoblin…"

* * *

We are awesome, we know! Reviews are our candy!!

If you want a more...fun version of Jacuzzi, reveiw and ask. Wassupkiba will see what she can do. Don't forget to read Spockcicle!!! You won't regret it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
